pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
DP128: A Pyramiding Rage!
Plot Paul challenges Candice to a Gym Battle. Candice refuses, as she has just had her battle with Ash and instructs Paul to come tomorrow. Ash shows Paul his seventh Badge and asks him how many does he have, but Paul leaves, not wanting to say. Candice knows Dawn and Zoey are rivals, but it is nothing compared to this. Zoey is being told about Ash and Paul's rivalry, while Dawn wonders where Ash is. Ash thanks Paul for having his Torterra showing Grotle the new style of battling, while Paul asks Ash if he won the Badge, why does he need Torterra to "hold his hand". Zoey stops Paul and intimidates him, but Dawn pulls her to herself. Paul passes, making Zoey wish that "Miss Senior" defeats him. Next day, Reggie drives his car and spots Paul in Snowpoint City. The heroes come out and meet Reggie again. Reggie tells them he is about to leave a Pokémon he has been watching over to its trainer. Reggie asks Ash if he is to challenge Candice, though Ash tells him he already won the Badge. Reggie asks his brother if he can watch the Battle. Paul responds that he can do whatever he wants. Zoey now notices that Reggie and Paul are not like each other. The ground begins to shake and Ash spots that the Battle Pyramid passes by. Ash tells that it took time, but he crossed over the Facility. Team Rocket is also surprised to see the Battle Pyramid passing by. Ash contacts Brandon and they all go towards the point where it landed. Dawn asks about the Battle Frontier and Brock explains that they are a bunch of people like Gym leaders, but much more intense and Brandon is the most powerful of them. Brock asks Reggie if he challenged them, but Reggie tells he never got past the Battle Pyramid. Ash asks why he stopped and Reggie responds he has yet more to learn. They meet up with Brandon, who recognizes Paul as Reggie's younger brother. Paul, surprisingly, challenges Brandon to a battle. Candice comes on her Dodrio to see the Pyramid and meets Brandon. A woman comes out and tells Brandon she expected him - her name is Temple Maiden Maria. Brock flirts with her and gets hit by Poison Jab. Dawn asks Zoey if there is a temple and zoey confirms, as there is some history associated with it. Brandon tells he came to study the temple and asks of his referee, Samuel, to go with her, as he goes to battle with Paul. Paul wants to challenge him as he goes to finish what his brother couldn't. Ash wants to watch, though Paul does not care. Brock goes to act as a refree, but Paul tells him to back down, as he wants a 6-on-6 battle. Paul sends Magmar and Brandon his Regirock. Reggie tells them that when he challenged Brandon, Paul got his Turtwig and they watched. Reggie was defeated and Brandon asked him where is his strength, which caused Paul to be... rough. Paul calls Magmar back and sends Hariyama. Regirock starts with Stone Edge, but Hariyama blocks it with its hands. Hariyama uses Arm Thrust and Regirock holds it, then uses Shock Wave. Hariyama uses Force Palm, but misses and gets hit and defeated by Focus Punch. Meowth thinks it would be good to climb the pyramid and Jessie that they should go to the temple. They ask James what he thinks, but he does not ally with either side. Playing rock, paper, scissors, neither side wins and continue to play. Paul sends Electabuzz, who uses Brick Break. Regirock uses Stone Edge, which negates Electabuzz' Protect and wounds it. With a Hyper Beam, Electabuzz is defeated. Brandon calls Regirock back and sends Registeel and Paul his Magmar. Magmar starts with Flamethrower, hitting Registeel, but Registeel does not seem to be hurt. Registeel uses Iron head, crushing through Mamgar's defenses. Magmar is scared by this attack, so Paul calls it back and sends Nidoking. Registeel uses Flash Cannon, hitting Nidoking. Nidoking uses Earth Power, pushing Registeel. Nidoking uses Thunderbolt, but Registeel uses Iron Head to negate the attack and defeat Nidoking. Brandon wonders why does not Paul defeat him if he wants so much to "avenge" his brother's defeat. Paul responds he told that one must find its strength, but unlike Reggie, his power comes from will. Brandon asks him why does he battle, but Paul ignores him, becoming more angry and sends Lairon. Brandon calls Registeel back and sends Regice. Lairon uses Iron Defense, though gets frozen by Ice Beam. With a Zap Cannon, Lairon is defeated. Paul sends Ursaring, who uses Hammer Arm, though gets in collision with Focus Punch. Regice uses Zap Cannon, paralyzing Ursaring. Brandon calls Regice back and sends Regirock. With a Stone Edge, Ursaring is defeated. Paul sends Magmar. Magmar uses Flamethrower, hitting Regirock, so Regirock uses Shock Wave, defeating Magmar. Since Paul has used all his Pokémon, Brandon wins. Brandon sees the Pokémon are very well trained, but notices the emotions clouded his mind. Brandon promises to battle once he controls his emotions, so Paul bows his head. Team Rocket stops playing and see everyone going out of the Pyramid. Paul tells Candice to prepare herself for the Gym Battle, so Candice tells she is looking forward to it. She sends Dodrio and wishes Dawn luck in her next Contest. Zoey and Candice leave them. Paul goes away, but Reggie asks if he and Ash could have a battle. Brandon thinks it is a good idea, so Ash and Paul agree. Reggie tells them in ten days, near Lake Acuity, should they be there. Suddenly, Samuel and Maria come out and report to Brandon a really bad thing has happened in the temple. Trivia *There is no Professor Oak's Pokémon lecture following this episode. **This is also the first time when a Frontier Brain appears after the Battle Frontier arc. *This is the first episode in which both Paul and Reggie appear in person together. *This is the second time when Paul loses a Pokémon match without his opponent losing a single one of his/her Pokémon, the first being against Cynthia 88 episodes back. *The Sinnoh map shown on TV is similar to the one in-game. *If the collision of Regice's Focus Punch and Ursaring's Hammer Arm isn't counted as a hit, all of Paul's Pokémon were knocked out with two hits. *Team Rocket does not blast off or recite their motto in this episode. Errors *Regirock's Stone Edge is able to hit Electabuzz through Protect, though nothing except Feint and Shadow Force can do this under normal conditions. *During three scenes Zoey's eyes are colored orange. *In the Dutch dub Brandon tells Regirock to use Rock Smash (Steen Knal) instead of Stone Edge (Steen Rand). *The Cycling Road is absent on Kanto's map. Gallery DP128 1.jpg|Zoey intimidates Paul DP128 2.jpg|The Battle Pyramid passes by DP128 3.jpg|Reggie's Drapion battled Brandon's Regirock DP128 4.jpg|Hariyama stops the Stone Edge DP128 5.jpg|Jessie and Meowth play Rock, Paper, Scissors DP128 6.jpg|Electabuzz uses Brick Break DP128 7.jpg|Registeel gets hit by Earth Power DP128 8.jpg|Regice's Zap Cannon hits Lairon DP128 9.jpg|Regice and Ursaring fight DP128 10.jpg|Reggie gives Paul and Ash a challenge Category:Pokémon: DP Galactic Battles Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Paul Category:Episodes in which a Legendary Pokémon Appears